


offer me that deathless death

by Zombiegravitation



Series: there is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin [1]
Category: Charmed, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death Fix, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Episode: s03e22 All Hell Breaks Loose, F/M, Gen, Multi, Rewrite, Season 3 Finale, Steter Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:44:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2519585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiegravitation/pseuds/Zombiegravitation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In "All Hell Breaks Loose" Prue had been taken away by Cole to a healer, instead of dying. After escaping, Prue finds herself in Beacon Hills. There she meets a young untrained warlock named Stiles. He joins her as she makes the journey back home after she hears the call of the spell 'To Call a Lost Sister', along the way she gathers more magical beings and inadvertently find Paige. Together the sisters found a school. Unfortunately the sisters are targeted and Paige dies. Stiles goes dark side trying to find away to bring back Paige.</p><p>Day One:Dark Stiles/Magic!AU<br/>Teen Wolf/Charmed Mashup AU featuring white-lighter warlock!Stiles who falls for demon!Peter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	offer me that deathless death

**Author's Note:**

> Bear with me now, when I first got the idea it was just to focus on Steter Week prompt: Magic!AU and some gray!Stiles tones but my muse wanted to add Prue/Cole since it's another guilty pleasure. Then it just got away from me this will be updated through out Steter Week and maybe after it too. The first two or three chapters will be Charmed-centric because I was unsatisfied with Prue's death. By the third or fourth Prue will be meeting Stiles, and the sisters will be trying to find her.
> 
> Story and Series titles come from Hozier's song "Take Me To Church"

“Leo! Leo! Leo!” Prue cries, desperation making it higher and higher. They needed to fix this. She wasn’t going to let this wreck this their lives. The tell tale blue white glow orbing filled the room, Leo appeared. Shaking her arms frustrated, waving at the screaming crowd outside. “Ooh. Alright, this thing has to end now, okay? The media is turning it into a freakin' circus.”

“Now you know why the Elders have always been highly concerned about exposure.”

Prue grits her teeth, she knows Leo doesn’t mean to sound smug but it wasn’t helping one bit.

“Okey-dokey, now we know.” Piper said sarcastically. “Do they have any solutions or not?”

“This is to big of an exposure for the Cleaners to deal with. They only have one other. But it's a long shot. You have to try and contact Tempus.” Leo explains.

Prue and Piper exchange confused looks. Prue stuttered, “Uh, Tempus? As in T-Tempus, the demon?”

“He's the only one on the other side who has the power to manipulate time. To reset everything before this all started.”

“Okay, you're, you're definitely right, that-that qualifies as a long shot.”

Piper: We vanquished him.” Piper pointed out, Prue crossed her arms. The yelling hadn’t stopped, they seemed to have quieted a bit.

“No, you defeated him, you didn't vanquish him. But that's not the real problem. The real trick is trying to contact him. He's an upper level demon who's well insulated.” Leo says, nervously scratching his neck at the girls‘ skeptical looks. There wasn’t much he could do to help the girls. He couldn’t even orb them out to the hospital, let alone go find Tempus.

Piper shook her head, dubious she ask, “And why would he want to help us? I mean, we can't make a move without the whole world tuning in to watch. We're basically powerless. Demons will like that fact. Why would he want to change that?”

Suddenly, the conservatory doors burst open and a blonde woman who had waved at the earlier entered. She starts looking around, smiling when she spots the sister. Both Prue and Piper yell in surprise.

“Cool, I made it!” She yells, there’s something strange about her speech, the whimsical childlike drawl she does unnerves Prue.

Bodies frozen in shock, Piper yells disgusted, “Who the hell are you?”

“I'm Alice, Alice Hicks. I've been trying to contact you. I want to join your coven.”

“ Are you nuts?” Prue sneers, she can feel her anger build up and bubble. “This is our home! Get out of here!” She lifts her arm and moves Alice, flinging her out the window. An “Ow!” is faintly heard of the mobs screaming.

“Prue!” Piper yells, her heart is racing. She keeps looking to Leo, the door and Prue. “You’re not suppose to use your powers on innocents!”

Darryl rushes in, gun cocked, searching for the threat. “All you stay back, all you stay back!” Darryl stops yelling, confused. Prue stares just stares at him. “You guys okay?”

Trying to calm him, Prue softly says, “Yeah, we got it, Darryl.” She spins to face Leo, and jabs her finger in his chest. “Alright, this has to end now or our lives are over!”

“Okay, so how do we contact Tempus?” Piper asked waving her hands.

“Through Cole. He's an upper level demon.” Prue sighs. If she asked him to do this, she’d be breaking every promise she made herself. Phoebe loved Cole and she knew Cole had feelings for Phoebe, but then he chases after Prue because of their past life love. She can’t hurt either of them, but there was no other way.

“Why would he help us?”

“Because helping us helps m- Phoebe. It helps Phoebe. Are you allowed to orb down there?”

“Yes, but I won't be able to find her until I'm down there. I can't track her from up here.”

“Alright, well, then you'd better hurry.” Prue said urgently, waving him off. Leo doesn’t move. She sighs exasperated. “Okay, what's the matter?”

“Well, once I'm down there you won't be able to contact me if you get in any kind of trouble.” Leo quietly said. He looked at Piper, worry etched on his face.

At his concerned look, Piper walks over, embracing him tightly. “Honey, what more trouble could we possibly get in to?” Prue looks at the couple enjoying each others comforting presence. Her own instincts screaming of bad omens, something wasn‘t right. “Besides, once time resets itself then everything should be fine. So go, and be careful.”

“Yeah, you too.” Leo says as he leans down, capturing Piper’s mouth and he orbs out.

-

“Phoebe?” Cole whispers. She walks towards him noticing the reluctance on his face. “I have to get you out of here.”

“You mean get us out of here.”

“Listen to me, this is serious. Something's happening, something big. I, it's too dangerous for you here.” Cole says, checking if anyone was near them. He grips her tightly, pulling her towards one of their exits.

“Why? What's happening?”

“I don't know, but whatever it is, it's important enough for The Source to have come.”

“What? He's here, now?” Phoebe says, nervously glancing around. Maybe she should have listened to Prue, and stopped trying to mend things among the three of them & stayed away.

“Which is why you have to go.” He says. Leo orbs in just off to the side, frightening Phoebe for a second.

“Leo?” She exclaimed, one hand pointing at him and the other at her chest, her heart fluttering right under her skin

“Are you out of your mind? What are you doing?” Cole hisses. He hears someone pass by, luckily they don’t enter.

“Trying to save my family. Prue and Piper have been exposed, Phoebe. The whole world knows you're witches.”

“What? How?” Phoebe asks, and Cole is just as eager to know the answers. Leo shakes his head.

“It doesn't matter how. What matters is getting them out of it,” He turns to Cole, he sighs, every molecule in his body hating this. “Which requires your help.”

Cole blinks a little shocked. “Come again?”

“You have to get Tempus, you have to get him to reverse time.”

“Ah, you've gotta be kidding. There's no way.” Cole looks from Phoebe to Leo and shakes his head.

“It's the only way there is, Phoebe, but we have to move fast.”

“A-a-I couldn't summon Tempus even if I wanted to, I don't have that kind of power.” Cole stutters, waving his hands as if he can forget Leo’s words. Phoebe turns to him, a strange look on her face as she’s coming to a realization.

“But you know somebody who does.”

“Wait,” Cole says laughing, sounding incredulous. He knows who she means it just she can’t be serious. “You want me to ask The Source to help witches?

“It doesn't just help witches. The demonic world has been exposed too, Cole, why do you think he's here?” Leo points out, his body poised to take Phoebe and run if Cole rejects the idea. “Resetting time solves everybody's problem. But make it your idea, pitch it like you're doing it to save him, not them. Whether that's why you're doing it or not.”

There’s a pause of silence; Phoebe starts to doubt if Cole will help them and Leo is ready to orb them out. Cole sighs, shaking. “This is suicide.”

“Please, Cole. Do it for Prue, I know you still love her.” Phoebe pleads. Leo glances between Phoebe and Cole confused, he thought they loved each other. Why would he love Prue? “Just try.”

Time lapses, Phoebe and Leo stay hidden in Cole‘s room. Cole walks into another cave. A large low level demon guard steps in front of him. Cole stares at him daring him to stop him, he’s vanquished the five before this one for doing so, this was seems to have preservation instincts as he steps aside. Cole pulls the hood from his robe over his head and continues walking. He pauses when he reaches the main lair, it’s out in the open with some cave wall shielding them, an unearthly red glow lights the room. The Source stands right in front of him, staring into the flames, watching something Cole‘s eyes couldn’t see.

Cole kneels and pulls off his hood, he doesn‘t wait for permission to speak. “I've heard the rumors, I beg you, are they true? Have we been exposed?” He asks, already knowing the answer.

“And what business is it of yours?” The Sources deep voice rumbles out, Cole barely stiffens.

“ I may have a solution. Tempus's power.”

“And still weakened from when he last turned back time. Doing so again will destroy him.”

“What other choice is there?” He shouts. The Source stays silent, it’s ominous aura becomes more oppressive. Cole bows his head. “Forgive me.”

“For your betrayal? Never.” The Source sneers, it sounds eerie with it’s voice; one pitched low and the other high in some strange duet. It rests the tips of it’s sword on Cole’s shoulder, dragging it lightly toward his chin. Just the slight press leaves a small wound. “I know of your struggles, Belthazor, of your witch or should I say witches. I know that's why you've come to me. I know everything about you. Tempus will do as you suggest if one of your witches crosses over, if she joins us.”

Cole’s mouth drops, he’d sooner expect The Source kill one of the Halliwells than offer one a place among their ranks. “She'd never do that.”

“Not even to save one of her sisters lives?” It says tilting it’s hooded head.

“Has one of them been killed?” Cole pales considerably in the red light, not Prue. God please not Prue.

The Source turns away from Cole and conjures up an image of the Halliwell Manor. “Wait.”

-

Piper peers through the curtains, all those protesters and supposed supporters are still outside, yelling and holding up cardboard signs. Prue motions her to help her move a table against the door.

“I don't know why we're bothering to do this.” She mutters, leaning against it.

“In case time doesn't reset itself.” Prue murmured, last time she yelled Darryl had come running waving his gun again, thinking the crazy woman had come back. She shoved a chair right under the knob. Piper scowls.

“If time doesn't reset itself, this table against that door is not gonna help much.”

“Yeah, well, then we better start thinking about what would, okay? Because if Leo doesn't succeed, we're gonna have to figure out what we're gonna do.”

“We're gonna do talk shows and book signings and movie deals,” She says as Prue picks up the Book of Shadows, “and then taken by the CIA and dissected.”

Prue still flipping through the Book of Shadows. scoffs, “Yeah, how can you be joking about this, Piper?”

Almost dropping to hysterics, Piper laughs. “Who's joking?”

“Well, I'm not. Alright, I'm scared. And you should be too. Okay, our lives, Piper, everything that we've worked for could be completely destroyed with-with one stupid mistake. Our entire future, our entire destiny could be wiped out just like that.” Prue snaps her fingers and a gunshot goes off. Piper jolts, letting out a choked gasp. Prue swirls around trying to find the source.

“What was that?”

Piper looks down and sees blood blooming from her stomach on her shirt. Her bloody hands are shaking and she looks at Prue. “Prue.” Prue hasn’t heard her voice shake with that much fear in years, it’s the same voice she used to cry for her big sister to protect her.

“Piper? Piper.” Her cries become more desperate, she drops the Book of Shadows and grabs Piper before she falls. Prue looks at her hand and it has Piper's blood on it. Bile creeps up her throat. “Oh! No. No. No.” She chants, tears clouding her eyes.

Outside, Alice is standing on top of her van, smiling crazily. She lowers a rifle. With a laugh she start crowing, “I killed a wicked witch! The wicked witch is dead! I killed the wicked witch!”

A policeman grabs her down, roughly shoving her to the ground and handcuffing her. Darryl pulls her up, pushing her towards one of their cars.

Back inside, Piper is laying on the floor trembling. Prue holds her, trying to reassure her and has a towel pressed against Piper's midsection. She brushes back some of Piper’s hair, whispering., “I know, I know, it's okay.” Her voice gets rough and shaky as she starts to cry. “Leo! Leo!”

Piper groans again, head lolling to one side. “It’s okay, it’s okay. Leo!” There’s still no response, he still has to be in the underworld. “Okay, we have to get you to the hospital. Come on.”

Prue struggles, trying to lift Piper while still keeping pressure. Half dragging Piper out the door, Prue keeps crying for Leo. Piper’s own weak cries are silenced by Prue. Prue opens her car door, slick blood making it hard to grasp. Piper falls in weakly, breath becoming more labored.

“Leo!” Prue screams again, Elana the reporter woman seems to appear out of nowhere, pouncing eagerly on the two witches. That is until she notices the blood on their clothes.

“Miss Halliwell, please, what is going on?” Her voice is laced with concern, it only further aggravates Prue. “Miss Halliwell, please.”

“Leo!” Prue gets in her car and starts the engine. She barely drives to the end of the driveway, everyone is blocking her way out. Lowering her window she nearly snarls, “Move!” She honks the horn, smacking the steering wheel desperately.

“Miss Halliwell, what is going on?” Elana tries again, not getting the hint.

“Move!” She continues to honk the horn. She gets back out of the car. “Move out of my way! I need to get her to the hospital, move! Move out of my way!” She yelling at people who start mobbing her. Frustrated and agitated Prue clenches her fists, the feeling of her sister’s blood on her hands makes her boil. “What's wrong with you people?”

Cole watches from the cave as she starts getting furious and uses her power on Elana and her cameraman, that look of ferocity brings back memories of Priscilla, back when they hunted together. Phoebe’s pleas come back to him. He should ask, he had to ask. The people in the image start running away and she uses her power on anyone in her way, telekinesis flinging them hard onto cars or the ground. She doesn’t care anymore. Piper was her only concern now. Prue gets back in her car, drives down the driveway and tears off down the street.

The image shifts again, this time it’s in a hospital. A trembling Piper is on a stretcher and four doctors are racing her to a room. Prue is running right beside it.

“Hang in there.” Looking around and yelling at the nurses, “Where's Dr. Griffiths? He should've been here by now.”

Dr. Griffiths races up to them. “How'd this happen?” Dr. Griffiths asks.

“Some idiot in front of our house.” She says glaring at him. Guilt pains his chest, he should have kept quiet. It might have not come to this. They wheel Piper into one of the bays, she gets lifted onto the bed and a nurse starts connecting her to the various machines and giving her fluids. Prue stays firmly at her side, clutching her hand.

“What do we know?”

“Pulse seventy, weak.” A doctor responds.

“I need some numbers, people.” Dr. Griffiths yells. Another nurse is readying the deliberators and another opens up Piper’s blouse.

“Small entry wound, upper right back. And a large exit wound, abdomen.” Dr. Griffiths says as he moves to listen to Piper's chest with a stethoscope. Piper’s twitching and pale. Prue ignores the medical team still chanting Leo’s name like a prayer.

Piper grips her hand weakly. “He can't hear you. Leo. Something must have gone wrong.” Her voice trails off, eyes half lidded and slowly closing.

“Piper, don't you dare die on me.”

Prue’s voice makes her blink into focus again only to realize she’s freezing. There’s a numbness in her legs and everything seemed to slow down. “Prue, I'm cold. I-I-I can't feel my legs.”

“Pulse is dropping.”

“Don't go.” Piper’s choked voice begs. “I love you.”

Tears spring into Prue’s eyes, _‘No. No. No. No. No! This can’t be happening’_ The line on the heart monitor flattens out, letting out a loud beep.

“Oh god.” Prue whispers, mind gone blank with shock. The world carries on around her; Dr. Griffiths shouts for the paddles and gel, Prue gets pushed back and she nearly collapses as she watches the shock Piper again and again. They up the voltage but there’s no sign of life.

Dr. Griffiths turns to Prue, not wanting to meet her eyes but does. “I’m sorry.”

Cole watches in morbid awe as she desperately clings to Piper. He sees her wracked with cries as she wails at them, “No! Get out of here. Go!”

He knows he has to ask Phoebe to stay, there was no way either sister would forgive him if they knew he could’ve saved their sister but didn’t. He can feel the Source’s gaze on him. “I’ll do it.” He says as he watches the final images.

-

Cole walks back in, heart heavy and Phoebe goes over to him. Leo stays where he is on Cole’s bed.

“Cole, where have you been? We've been worried.” Phoebe stops, she looks at Cole with concern. “What's the matter?”

“It knows. About you, about us, about everything.” He said.

“So, what does that mean?”

Cole sighs, “He's offering a deal. He'll get Tempus to reset time if you stay... Here.”

“What, down here? He's crazy. You‘re crazy if you think she‘s staying.” Leo spat.

“Hardly.” Cole shrugs. “I’m leaving this choice to you, Phoebe.”

Leo scoffed once, shaking his head as he said “Yeah, well, we're desperate but not that desperate.”

Phoebe ignores Leo‘s outburst. She eyed Cole searching for a sign of the truth. “Why would he think that I would accept an offer like that?”

Cole hesitates for a moment. He looks at Leo then back to Phoebe, solemnly saying, “Because it's the only way to bring one of your sisters back to life.”

“What?” She stutters.

“It's a trick, he's lying.”

“No, it's not.” He whispers shaking his head. He turns towards his basin, cutting one finger he drops blood into the water, the image shifts to show the hospital room. A SWAT team is in the corridor.

In the room, Prue still with Piper‘s dead body. She‘s dry sobbing now, eyes stinging and throat hurting, she grips Piper‘s hand tightly. “I’ll get you home, Piper. I swear.” She pulls some tubes and wires off of Piper. A SWAT member walks in the room.

The swat man starts ordering her, “Keep your hands where I can see them and you won't get hurt.” She turns to him, looking like a startled animal, trying to avoid angering her he says, “Easy now.”

Face shifting into a snarl, Prue uses her power, sending him flying out of the room. Another SWAT member runs in, this time Prue kicks him before using her power. At least half the team tries to swarm in, Phoebe gasps at the destruction that unfolds in front of her.

It’s worse than when Prue had the power boost from being an empath. She wasn’t fight her rage or grief she let it out. Her eyes seems swallowed up by a blue energy as she skipped levitation and started to above the SWAT team. Ice swirled from her fingers, shifting from delicate snow flakes to thin needles, all aimed toward the men. Those who weren’t taken down by the ice were lifted and slammed down over and over. She swept all the bodies out with her telekinesis.

Prue astral projected another copy of herself, that Prue grabbed a metal bar and threaded it through the handles of the door. She turned off the lights, and searched for a weapon for herself when Leom who couldn’t bear seeing it from the basin, orbs in. Astral Prue, who’s driven by rage and resentment that he never answered her cries, takes him as a threat and tries to attack him. Prue forces her to disappear.

“They killed her, Leo.” She panted, Leo looks at Piper. He walks over to her and touches her peaceful face. Tears start to fall. “They think we're the demons now.”

“Oh, god. How can this be happening? I don't understand. I'm so sorry.” He sobs. He leans over, pressing a kiss to Piper's forehead. Prue stalked forward,

“Can you make this right or not?” She says darkly. She pulls him up, looking him dead in the eye. “I lost my baby sister, either you fix it or I will destroy everyone and everything who did this. Go!”

Leo looks away from her gaze to look at Piper, he orbs out again. Prue went back over to Piper‘s side, one hand brush her hair off her face the other lifting her hand to Prue‘s mouth to kiss. “Don't worry, he's gonna fix it. I promise, you're gonna be fine.”

-

Leo orbs back to the underworld still crying. Phoebe rushes forward, she had still watched, mind empty. One word still rang out.

“Piper.”

Leo seems to wilt, and she hugs him tightly, patting and rubbing his back. Gasping in her ear, Leo said “You don't have to do this.”

Phoebe pulls back, the she gives him asks him if he really believed she wouldn’t do this. “Yes I do.” She turns to Cole. “So, will resetting time affect us down here?

Cole shook his head. “No.”

“Good. I only have one condition.” She said, “You must warn Prue and Piper before the demonic hit man attacks. Otherwise they're dead anyway.”

-

Cole stays kneeling as the Source contemplates his answer. His voice thunders out, “Agreed.”

Cole stands up, bows and walks away. The Source would turn time back to only moments before Shax attacked, Cole knew he couldn’t trust it, he already formed a plan. Cole waited, for the Source’s voice to intone the order. Unnoticed, a guard walks in and kneels in front of The Source. “Once I have reset time, detain him. And then kill his witch. That way I won't have to worry about Belthazor anymore. Or the Charmed Ones.”

-

Phoebe watched the hospital from the basin, waiting for Cole to return. Prue covered Piper over with a blanket.

Very suddenly a loud voice bellows out so all may hear it. “It shall be done.”

With a crack of thunder, she watches as a bullet nearly hit Prue. It stops in mid-air and reverses. Everything starts to reverse and she sighs relieved. She calls over Leo to watch, but it cuts off.

In the distant caves, Cole heard steps coming toward him and he shimmered into the Halliwell home, right up into Phoebe’s room out of habit as he walks down the hall to the stairs, he hears an exasperated Prue starts explaining. The good doctor doesn’t take her seriously.

“O-o-okay, Dr. Griffiths, listen to me, this is anything but…” She stops, feeling déjà vu. A chill crept up her spine and she turned.

“What?” Piper looked at her, waiting for answer.

Prue spoke slowly, “I don't know, I just felt a chill. Phoebe?” There was no answer, Cole stiffens as he realized Phoebe was the one to save them from Shax the first time. “Phoebe, are you there?” A tornado of wind twists through the front door, and Prue’s voice get’s more panicked. “Phoebe, where are you?”

Cole rushes downstairs to see the tornado knock Prue and Piper to the floor. As thunder claps, the tornado calms to reveal Shax. Cole can’t seem to move his body, something was holding him back.

“Dear god.” Dr. Griffith uttered in shock as he stared at the gray being.

“No!” Prue shouted. She got up off the floor, pushing Dr. Griffiths out of the way. Shax throws an energy ball at her and she crashes straight through a wall.

Suddenly Cole regains his movement and rushed forward yelling, “Prue!”

She chokes, as she falls unconscious,; ribs broken, her head bleeding, and blood filling her lungs. Shax tried to throw an energy ball at Cole but he dove to the ground. Piper got up, Shax threw another an energy ball this time at Piper, sending her crashing through a wall. He turn turns to Dr. Griffiths.

“What are you?” The doctor asked, unknowing these would be his final words. With a wicked grin and a glowing hand Shax replies,

“The end.”

He throws an energy ball at Dr. Griffiths and he crashes through a window. Shax looks around. He ignores Cole, unaware of the order to restrain him, he looks at Prue and Piper unconscious on the floor. Pleased with what he's done, Shax turns back into the wind and flies out the front door. The glass on the door smashes as it slams shut.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a prequel in the works that explains why Prue and Cole at sort of together in this. But basically Cole and Prue were lovers in her past life (from the episode "Pardon My Past.) but after she kills her cousin, past!Prue breaks it off with Cole. Cole was determined to find her again and mistakes Phoebe for his past love before realizing it was Prue. Cole watched over the sisters over the years, protecting them, but The Source turns him at a weak moment. It will be posted after Steter week after some heavy editing, but not really necessary to read it.


End file.
